On that rainy day
by MeowKitty1995
Summary: A rainy day never fails them to be reminded of her. She used to love rainy weather, after all. Team 7-fic, with minor NaruSaku pairing.


**On that rainy day...**

Tiny droplets of water fell from the sky, gently soaking the world beneath.

Naruto smiles.

He stands up from his office and opens the door, gently closing it behind him as he leaves his room.

Black, onyx eyes follow his movements.

…

"_Why do you like rain so much, Sakura-chan?"_

_She smiled, gently; the type of smile that made his heart jump and beat so fast, so hard._

"_I'll show it to you."_

_He followed her outside, where she led him to the street in front of her house. _

"_Sakura-chan, why are we here? "_

"_What do you see, Naruto?"_

"_I don't see anything…?"_

_She looked at him, the smile he adored still on her face._

"_This is why I love rain. When rain comes, no one stays outside. I feel as if the world is mine."_

…

He heads towards the park, their park, where she first showed the glimpse of her world.

…

_With his hand still in her hand, she twirls, sending droplets of water everywhere as she spins. _

"_Come on. I'll share my world with you."_

_He smiles, and clumsily joins her as he attempted to spin like her. _

_She giggles. _

"_Silly boy. You need practice!"_

_She grabs both of his hands and spins with him, their weights propelling each other to spin faster and faster. _

_The trees become blurry, their leaves indistinguishable, and all they can make out are the different colors blending with each other. _

_Finally they stop, landing on the grass with a soft sigh. _

"_Sakura-chan?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_I think I like the rain too."_

…

He looks up at the sky and reminisced the times they spent together at this place, spinning, laughing, and dancing.

He closes his eyes.

…

_She runs to his apartment as fast as she can. _

_She knocks, no **bangs**, on his door._

"_Naruto! Naruto!"_

_The door opens._

"_Sakura-chan?"_

_She grins and put her hands out in an inviting manner. _

"_It's raining!"_

_He returns her grin._

_The pair, linked by hand, runs to their park, their secret place where nothing in the world mattered, or existed, other than the two of them. _

_When they reach their sacred place, they grin one more time, and spin like little children. _

…

"Sakura-chan," he mutters, "let's spin."

He spins by himself, the rain droplets gently soaking his clothes and the soil beneath his rapidly moving feet. He spins and spins until he is dizzy, and then he spins some more just because he isn't dizzy enough yet.

He imagines the feel of her hands, her smell, her laugh, as she spins faster and faster.

Finally, he lands on the ground, his head dizzy and his vision spinning.

He laughs.

…

"_Naruto."_

_He turns around to face her, but his eyes widen in surprise when he feels tender touch on his lips. _

_He blinks and blushes as she pulls away, staring at her with azure eyes filled with hope. _

"_I love you, Naruto."_

_His returning smile, full of joy and happiness, is more than an answer enough to her. _

_But he says it anyway._

"_I love you too, Sakura-chan."_

_Their lips meet once more, just as softly as the rain coming down on them. _

…

"Sakura-chan," he looks up at the sky and raises his hand, tracing a cloud with his finger.

"I want to see your world again," he smiles bitterly as a lone tear falls from his eyes.

"Mine was destroyed when you were."

He lays still, his hand back by his side. He closes his eyes, and feels the rain as they kissed his face.

He lets out a choked sob.

…

"_Naruto…"_

"_Baa-chan, what's wrong? Oh, do you know when Sakura-chan will be coming back? She should be here by now…"_

"_Naruto…"_

_His azure eyes stare at Tsunade, and his heart stops at her expression. _

_Please…_

"_Naruto, Sakura is dead."_

_His world comes crashing down._

…

"Dobe."

"Teme."

He stares at his best friend who lay there silently, unmoving, startling contrast to his normal exuberant self.

"I don't understand how you two like rainy weather."

His best friend laughs that wasn't even a laugh at all.

"I think she hypnotized me into liking it."

He looks up at the sky.

...

_"Do you like the rain, Sasuke?"_

_He scoffs. _

_"Who in their right mind would like rain?"_

_She pouts. _

_"Excuse me for not being in the right mind, then!"_

_He smirks, one that was reserved only for her._

_"You were always weird. I knew something was wrong with you."_

_"Sasuke! I'll punch that pretty face of yours if you keep saying that I'm crazy!"_

_"I never said you were crazy. But it's glad to see that you're admitting the truth."_

_"SASUKE UCHIHA!"_

_He smirks. _

_Ahh...only she could be this amusing to tease._

...

"Do you think she's happy, wherever she is?"

He closes his eyes.

"Aa."

He looks up at the sky, remembering his teammate. Her green eyes and smile full of compassion and kindness comes to his mind almost immediately, as if he saw her smiling yesterday.

"If anyone deserves to be happy, it's Sakura."

His best friend's tears were uncontrollable, but no sounds come out as his arm comes up to shield his eyes from the world.

"That's true."

…

"_Hey, Sasuke…take care of Naruto when I'm gone, okay?"_

_He glances at her. _

"_Are you going on a mission?"_

_She looks at him with kindness, which was usual, but hint of something else that slightly alarms him._

"_Just promise to take care of him."_

_He narrows his eyes._

"_Sakura, what are you planning?"_

_She lifts her index finger towards her mouth. _

"_It's a secret."_

_When he hears the news of her death, he wonders. _

_If he persisted on asking what she was planning, would he have been able to find out that she was planning to take a suicide mission for their team?_

_Would he have been able to talk her out of it?_

_Would she still be alive?_

_"Damn it."_

_He chuckles mirthlessly as a single tear travels from his bloody eyes to his cheeks. _

"_You suck, Sakura, leaving me to babysit that idiot all by myself."_

_He swears that she hears her amused laugh. _

…

"Hey, maybe you should slow down a bit-"

"Let him."

Pair of red eyes looks at her long-time friend, concern evident among the scarlet irises.

Genma shakes his head.

It was that day, after all.

The man in question ignored the pair talking beside him as he raised another glass of sake to his lips.

…

"_Sakura, what's wrong?"_

_He kneels beside her hunched form, looking at her trembling back with worry._

"_I lost a patient today."_

_He sighed. It was one of those, huh?_

"_Come on, let's get a drink."_

_She turns around, and chuckles while sobbing at the same time._

"_Kakashi-sensei, you can't make me drink."_

"_And why is that?"_

"_Because," she faces him with watery eyes, "the total of three times I lost my patients, you always made me drink."_

_He gives her his infamous eye-crinkle._

"_I don't see anything wrong with that."_

_She laughs and punches him lightly on the arm._

"_I can't be an alcoholic doctor, sensei!"_

_He offers her a hand and lifts her up easily when she grabs it. He carefully leads her to their favorite bar, afraid that she would break because of one wrong touch. _

"_Tsunade seems to be doing fine."_

"_That's…different…?"_

…

He pours himself another shot of sake.

He already lost count as to how many bottles he had already.

"I don't like the rain now, Sakura."

He buries his head on his arms, his iron control over his emotions failing as he lets his poker face to fall.

With his face shielded from the rest of the bar, he laments his favorite student's death.

…

"_See, Kakashi-sensei agrees!"_

_"What do I agree with?"_

_"That rain is great!"_

_She sticks her tongue out as he flicks her forehead. _

_He puts on his disciplining face, even though it failed to arouse fear in her that he was able to when she was a genin._

_"You shouldn't go around lying to your teammates, Sakura-chan."_

_She pouts. _

_"But you agreed with me just a second ago!"_

_"I never remember saying that~"_

_"Kakashi-sensei! You liar!"_

_..._

Three men silently meets in front of her grave.

No words were spoken.

None was needed anyway.

...

"_I love you guys."_

_She manages to hug all three of them, squishing them together with her superhuman strength. _

_They don't complain about the discomfort, but simply returns her hug._

_Naruto said the words that were on the other two men's mind._

"_We love you just as much, Sakura-chan."_

****...

**The End.**

* * *

**I was feeling a little sad.**

**So I wrote a sad one-shot.**

**It's just a sad day, I think.**


End file.
